Thunder and Lightning
by SullyR
Summary: Gon is acting a little strange lately. He keeps on having thoughts. Thoughts that are making him feel as if something bad is going to happen. Killua notices something is wrong, but he figures it's just a phase. He hopes it's just a phase, but he knows something's wrong with Gon. Is Gon just being oversensitive and paranoid, or is there really something wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Gon and Killua were walking side by side back to their hotel in the late night. It was a little breezy, so little did the boys notice, they walked closer together to keep warm.

Killua noticed that Gon was being a little fidgety. Sure, on a night like this, Gon isn't hyper; he doesn't have to be, not all the time. But, Killua noticed that Gon seemed a little . . . sad.

"Oi, Gon. What's wrong?" he asked him. Gon continued to rub his hands together for warmth. For some reason, he refused to look up at his snow-haired buddy. Killua nudged him gently with his elbow. He smiled a little at Gon and asked him again, "What's wrong, Gon? It isn't like you to be looking like . . . you're sad."

Gon sighed and nodded. He slowly lifted up his head and glanced back at his friend. "I know, I'm sorry. It's just that . . . I'm a little depressed."

"Why?" Killua asked. Gon went back to walking with his head down. Killua noticed that he seemed to be shaking, but it wasn't just from the cold. "Gon?" He heard his friend sniffle. "Are . . . you crying?" he asked quietly. He didn't want to sound like a jerk to Gon. Something was seriously wrong and honestly, Killua was getting really worried. _Did something happen to Gon? Did someone hurt you? Tell me! I'll kill them right now!_

Gon looked up slowly and focused his eyes on Killua's. Killua saw the wetness shine in his friend's eyes. Gon seemed like he was _about _to cry. "Ne . . . Killua?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think will happen . . . if one of us dies someday?" Gon asked him. Killua stopped in his tracks. He was thrown off by the question, because he never thought Gon would ever think of something like this. Though, obviously coming from Killua's background, he's thought of it before, and he just ignored the burning sadness that lurked in his heart just from thinking about it.

"Wha—well . . . Let's not think about it, Gon. It's not like we haven't faced Death before," Killua said almost jokingly. Maybe it's best if he tries to avoid the subject. He's avoided it before, but now that Gon's brought it up . . . maybe it's impossible.

"No. I mean . . . _actual _death. We've almost died plenty of times, and sure, I'd be devastated if we died in a battle. But think . . . what will happen if one of us is gone forever? Like _for real?" _Gon asked him.

Killua sighed. "Well, I don't think it'll happen anytime soon. But, I'll be honest with you." Killua wrapped his arm around his comrade's neck and brought him in for a playful noogie. He stopped and gently held Gon in a headlock. He sniffed his friend's hair that still smelled of strawberry shampoo. "I don't know what I'd do, Gon," he whispered. He felt Gon's hands grab onto his shirt. Killua rubbed Gon's back. "It's alright, Gon. C'mon, let's go back to the hotel." He unlocked Gon from his headlock and waited for Gon to say something. Gon just nodded and continued walking, his grip still on Killua's shirt. Killua started walking again, too. He absently took Gon's hand off of his shirt and intertwined their hands together. He gave Gon's hand a small squeeze and he waited for another in return. He was a little sad when Gon didn't return a squeeze.

Gon just continued walking, holding hands with Killua, and shutting out everything from his mind. The more he thought about what worse could be done, the more he seemed to drift away from reality.

_I don't want Killua to die. I know he won't . . . but I feel that something bad's gonna happen . . . and it's gonna happen to Killua, _Gon thought. Thoughts like this plagued his mind. He couldn't stop thinking about it no matter how much he could hear Killua's faint encouragement.

"Gon?" Gon looked up and realized that they were finally in the hotel. Had they already gotten there? Gon felt like he had been walking on a never ending ice trail. He heard his name again. He looked to his left and saw Killua coming from the bathroom with a towel over his head. "You should take a shower. We've trained the whole day and you're a mess." Gon looked down at his dirty clothes and nodded.

"Yeah . . ." he said quietly. He stood up from where he sat on his twin bed and slowly walked into the bathroom to take his shower.

Killua watched Gon close the door. He sighed. "Why is he thinking about stuff like that now?" he asked himself. He rubbed his snow white hair with the pale towel a bit more, scrubbing his scalp to get rid of the gunk or shampoo that may still be there. "He's making _me_ depressed."

After a while, Gon finally reappeared from the bathroom. He stared at the grandfather clock hanging on the wall. It seems he spent an hour in the shower. Wow, time really does fly. Killua was hanging on the couch watching some weird erotic Spanish soap opera. His friend looked at him and held out a chip. Gon smiled and took the chip, eating it in one bite.

"For a while, I thought you were drowning in the rain," Killua said through a mouthful of chips. Gon chuckled sadly.

_In my tears, to be exact._

"You weren't gonna save me?" Gon asked.

"You were gonna be naked!"

"Yeah, so? It's not like we haven't seen each other naked before," Gon said. Killua choked on his chips.

"GON!"

"What?"

"N-Nothing . . ."

"Are you alright?"

"Jeez . . . I can't wait until you actually understand what you say," Killua muttered. Gon shrugged and took another chip.

"I don't know what you mean," Gon said. He seriously didn't. What does Killua mean by 'what he says'? Is there another meaning for whatever Gon says? "Were you gonna save me or not?" Gon asked. Killua looked at his friend and smiled, eating another chip.

"Of course." Gon smiled again. "Right after this soap was done."

"Hey!" Gon threw a pillow at him.

"What! Hey, shush, the good part is up!"

"Ew!"

"What?"

"What are they doing?"

"Close your eyes. You should know something by your age," Killua muttered. Gon looked at him. He burst out laughing and Killua did the same. At least Gon was smiling again.

"Ne, Killua?"

"What?"

"I'm glad we're friends."

"Me, too."

"_Best _friends."

"Yaha."

"Brothers, maybe," Gon suggested. He gave Killua a shy look. Killua looked at him and smiled.

"Brothers, huh? You may be one I actually like." Gon laughed.

"Ooh, I know! How about . . . Thunder and Lightning!"

"Where the hell did you get that from?"

"Thunder is powerful and has a lot of _BOOM! _I'm thunder. You're lightning, because you have the power of _electricity!"_

"Thunder and Lightning? Not a bad combo. How about fire and ice?"

"Or light and darkness!"

"Hey! Who the hell are you callin' darkness?"

"Ah, gomen, Killua."

Killua smiled at Gon and wrestled him gently on the couch. "Yo, Gon . . . Are you alright?" he asked. Gon looked up at his friend and gave him a sad smile.

"Yeah . . . I'm sorry for acting weird earlier." Killua ran his hand through Gon's slick black hair.

"Don't scare me like that." Gon nodded. He gave Killua a quick hug and jumped off the couch into bed.

"I'm gonna go to sleep now. I'm tired."

"G'night, Gon." Killua hopped into his own twin bed, beside Gon's, and let his head fall against the soft pillow.

"'Night, Killua." Gon slept with his back facing Killua. His smile soon faded as thoughts came swarming back to him. Thoughts to when only two words were envisioned in a crimson red.

_He's dead._

* * *

**Please review! Tell me if you like this story! Please favorite and follow! ****  
**

**Some confusion with the "He's dead" part. Remember back to when Gon was thinking to himself? "I don't want Killua to die"? Gon feels that something bad's gonna happen. But the words "He's dead" is just in his mind. So, hope there's no more confusion.**


	2. Chapter 2

Gon woke up with sweat soaked clothes stuck to his skin. He looked at the Grandfather clock telling him that it was at least three in the morning, the sun still down but the sky a mid-blue in the early morning. Darkness filled the hotel room as Gon panted quietly, trying to regain his breath. He wiped the sweat off of his face and looked around the room again. He looked towards the next bed, where Killua slept. He inched his head up a little to get a better look and sighed a quiet relief after seeing a bit of spikey snow-white hair poking from the burgundy blankets. Gon slapped the blankets off of him and quickly rushed into the bathroom, closing the door behind him. He didn't turn the lights on just yet, for fear that his dream might flash back on him if he turned the lights on right away. He waited for a few minutes in pure darkness in the bathroom, but then he realized that the dark made it worse. He shivered violently and struggled to search for the light switch in a quick panic. When he switched the light on, the brightness stung his eyes but he still felt remorse from his dream.

Gon tried to calm his breathing, trying to keep quiet so he can hear what he can on the other side of the bathroom door. With his exquisite hearing, Gon can easily hear the steady beat of Killua's heart through his light snores, indicating that he was still sleeping peacefully. A small smile played on his face but faded the instant it showed. Gon winced as he rubbed his hands over his eyes.

_I . . . I can still see it . . . go away._

Gon desperately tried to rub his ears from a buzzing sound that just wouldn't leave him alone.

_I can hear him . . . Dammit! Killua! – I can hear him . . . his screams . . . dammit!_

"I don't wanna listen . . . I don't wanna see . . ." he desperately whispered to himself, his voice cracking as just a few tears escaped his closed eyes. A small vibration ran through the door to the ground to Gon's feet throughout his whole body. It took Gon a second to realize that a knock was placed on the bathroom door. He finally opened his eyes and stared at the door. Another knock sent another shiver down his spine.

"Gon?" was asked through the door. Gon licked his dried lips and quickly wet them with cold water.

"K-Killua . . ." Gon said through the door.

"You alright?" Killua asked.

"Uh . . . Y-Yeah . . . just a little worried is all. 'Had a bad dream is all," Gon said quietly through the door.

"Wanna talk about it?" Killua said.

"Maybe some other time. You're probably tired." Gon rubbed his eyes with the backs of his hands. "I know I am."

"Okay. Can you open the door, I need to take a leak," Killua said. Gon unlocked the door and opened it slowly, his gaze slowly setting on his sleepy friend's appearance. Killua yawned. "You sure you okay? You don't wanna sleep in the same bed or somethin'? I heard that fears can be overcome if you're consoled by the person you feel most comfortable with," he said. Gon grew a slight blush across his cheeks.

"I-I'm fine," he said quietly. He started walking towards his bed but stopped in his tracks and turned around. "Um . . .? Would I be a bother if I can?" he asked nervously. Killua flashed him a grin and a thumbs up.

"'Course not! I can't have my Thunder blowing nightmares can I? I gotta do my job and take away the darkness! Plus, you're the light . . . be the bright, bratty sun that you always are. 'Kay?" Killua gave him a reassuring look and before going in the bathroom, he watched as Gon slowly made it towards his bed and laid down under the sheets. A smile broke on his face. "Get as comfortable as you like, you need a good night's sleep, Gon."

Gon heard the door close and he nodded to himself at Killua's comment. He immediately felt safe, reassured, in Killua's bed. It was still warm from Killua occupying this part of the bed. Gon smelled the pillow and the blankets and immediately relaxed. He felt his eyes start to drift away droopily.

_It smells like Killua . . . I like Killua's smell . . . it makes me feel as if he's closer. It makes me feel happy._

After Killua's bathroom break, he tiptoed over to his bed and lay down next to his already sleeping friend. He smiled and thanked _Kami _for giving Gon some peace as he snored away as if he hadn't been sleeping through torture. Killua wouldn't admit it out loud, but he wasn't really sleeping either. He would've fallen asleep instantly just a couple of hours ago, but he noticed once Gon fell asleep, he wasn't having the best time. He heard Gon whimper multiple times and cry out and it worried him. He got up from bed a few times and watched as Gon shed tears in his sleep. He didn't know what to do. He tried to snap him out of it, but he wouldn't wake up. So he tried to sleep, tried to ignore Gon's desperate cries for some unknown source of help, but he couldn't. So he stayed awake little by little, listening to what Gon would say once a few times before going back to tossing and turning in bed and shuddering in fear in his sleep. Killua caught on to some things Gon would say:

"_No . . . Don't go . . . Gomen! . . . Killua . . . I didn't mean it . . . I shouldn't have . . . Killua! Please . . . don't leave me alone!"_

Killua didn't know why, but he was starting to think that this wasn't going to be just some dream. He even shed a few tears. Gon, whatever was hurting him in his dreams, it would be visibly seen. Sure, not physical wounds, but mentally and physical appearance, you could tell. Gon is a lively boy. He doesn't just turn Seven Seas like _that. _He's not supposed to be filled with heavy sorrow. Killua didn't know what had gotten into Gon, but he had to do something about it.

"_Please don't leave me alone . . ."_

Killua wrapped his arm around Gon's waist and pulled him into a warm hug on the bed. Killua snuggled close to Gon, trying to comfort the both of them from the pain they felt in their hearts.

"I'll never leave you alone, Gon . . . just as long as you don't leave me alone," Killua whispered. Gon sighed peacefully in his sleep. He turned his body towards Killua's and snuggled closely to his friend. Killua held in his shock as Gon wrapped his arms around the paler kid as well and pulled him into a warm embrace.

"Never leave . . ." Gon begged as he clutched his friend's shirt tightly. Killua nodded and pulled the covers over them more, the room temperature suddenly getting cold and they needed all the warmth they could get.

"Never," Killua said, rubbing a soothing hand over Gon's back. _We're gonna be fine_.

* * *

**I know it's short and not much, but I just wanted to see how Gon would react to his dream. So I hope you liked this really short chapter. More will be coming up maybe sooner or later, all depends on time!**

**I forgot to mention in the first chapter, but this story is actually based on a sad dream that I had with Gon and Killua, so I decided to turn it into a fic. Please favorite, follow, and review!**


End file.
